User blog:Katniss
Chapter 2 I know what you’re thinking. Who did it? Is he really dead? Is Clea shot too? How did this happen? Does he come back to life as some sort of zombie? It just a dream? Well I could sit here and answer your questions or I could explain how this happened. I guess the best way to do that is to go back to the start, where it all begins. BEEP BEEP my alarm blears. I reach over to turn it off. But decide against it. If I leave it going there’s no chance of me drifting back asleep. The sound pierces my ears. I feel my brain knock on my skull begging the sound to stop. But I resist. Eventually I’m fully alert. I flick the alarm off. I put my dressing gown on and open my curtains. My eyes squint, and eventually my eye accept the inevitable light. . I walk to my desk and collect my notes. And pile it into one neat folder. I hear a pleasant ring in the kitchen; I walk out of my room and past the hallway to my steaming cup of coffee waiting for me under the coffee maker. Ahhh I swear the inventor of timing coffee. Deserves all the money he made from them. It’s a god sent. I stake a sip of the scolding liquid. And burn my tong like I do every morning. You think I would learn by now. I set the coffee down and I hear my roommates door squeak. “Hey sienna” I say brightly. “Morning clea”. She says back. “How did you sleep”. She asks. “Yeah alright although I was..” I realize that sienna is not paying attention, she too busy kissing her fiancé who has just emerged from the bedroom. “Yeah so I’m pregnant .,,,with triplets….I’m going to put them up for adoption. Although I think I will keep one…I’m not sure which one…. Maybe ill just pick the cutest one.” I say looking down at my paper. Practically talking to myself. She’s still not listening. “Oh and by the way, I used your nail polish”. I say sarcastically. “What?” she says abruptly “I said I slept well”. I answer. “Oh ok, by mat”. She sys with a quick peck on the cheek, he leaves. “You should get ready”. I say “Yeah, should I wear the gray or black one?”. “hmmmmm grey”. “Okay”. She goes back into her room. Sienna is my best friend. We’ve known each other since I was 13, and my father died. Her father used to work with mine, and when he passed she came to the funeral. That’s how we met. “Sorry about your dad”. She said in a pimply voice. “Not your fault”. I replied. “I know but I’m still sorry.” She said. And she took my hand and held it during the whole funeral. From then on we have been inseparable. She comes out in a very sophisticated gray suit. Her skirt is just above the knee, and she’s wearing a V neck suit. Her long layered black hair falls beautiful on her chest. A tiny bit of make-up lights up her face. She is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Her crystal blue eyes can pierce though any man. And yet she settles for such a slime ball like matt. Matt. How to explain him. He’s a self centered arrogant jerk. And from the first moment I met him. I could feel those evil eyes scan me. I know he’s going to hurt her I just know it. But sienna refuses to see it. As much as I love her, I have to let her make her mistakes. I’ve told her how I feel. That’s all I can do. I go to the bathroom and put on a small amount of make-up, and get dressed in my black suit. God I hate what lawyers have to wear. “Hey babe do you have those witness statements?” I yell though the hallway “No you have them”. “No, I gave them to you after I said goodbye Mr. Jacobs. Remember? “No I gave them to YOU after you said goodbye to Mr. Jacobs.” We meet in the hallway. “So who has them”? “Um”. She looks at me blankly. The next half an hour is spent Turing the house upside down trying to find the statements. I was hired one month ago but Clark Jacobs to prove that he did not commit the murder of Rachel buskins. His ex-girlfriend. She was poisoned by the very same poison that he uses to kill rats in his pest control business. His prints are all over her. And there are a bunch of witness’s saying they saw him make the coffee. He was holding some sort of cocktail party. She got drunk, passed out and he put her to bed, and made a coffee for her. I have to admit. It looks bad, but he said he didn’t do it. I’ve never lost a case and I’m not planning to start. I hear the phone ring. I answer it and hear Hamish’s voice. “Hey, you ready for me to pick you up?” “Yeah I guess”. “Ok see you soon, and by the way ill bring that folder you left in the car”. “ohhh there it is yes please do!” “Ok see u in 10”. He hangs up the phone. “Hey sienna! Hamich has it”. “Has what”. “The statements”. I yell “Oh right those”. I roll my eyes at her lack of concentration. I take a sip of my coffee and realize its cold…oh well coffees coffee. I scoff it down. And do the daily cross word. I hear the car horn beep. “Sienna, Hamich I here!”. I yell. Comment on what you think! Category:Blog posts